L'Hymne des Anges
by Amako-sama
Summary: Ils avaient toujours voulu y croire. Que les anges n'avaient pas vraiment chuté, que Dieu était là, quelque part. Qu'il y avait encore des alliés. La Team Free Will est émoussée, un peu tranchante aux angles, un peu plus fissurée qu'avant. Et puis il y eut une lumière blanche et un hurlement. Qui avait dit qu'il fallait cesser d'y croire ? (Warning : histoire pas pour les enfants)
1. I - L'Orage

**LADIES AND GENTLEMENS !** *roulement de tambours* **FOR ZE FIRST TIME IN YOUR CITI !** *roulement de tambours* **THE GREAT, THE FABULOUS, THE AMAZING... CENTIÈME STORY OF AMAKO-SAMA !** *tadatsoum tsoin tsoin*

Hum. Voilà. C'est fait.

Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte ? Cent histoires ? Même moi ça me dépasse. J'en ai parcouru du chemin, de Naruto à Supernatural en passant par Avengers, Sherlock ou Harry Potter. J'ai rencontré des gens extras, lus tout autant d'histoires géniales et je me retrouve là à vous parler. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose vient de se terminer. Ou alors, c'est un début, peut-être l'avènement d'un nouveau but : deux cents histoire ? L'aventure vous tente ? En tous cas, moi oui.

J'aimerais d'abord éclaircir quelque chose. Cette centième histoire devait être quelque chose que je travaille depuis juillet. Mais ce projet-là n'est malheureusement pas encore fini, comme je l'espérait pourtant. Donc je vous présente à la place celui-ci, qui me tient tout autant à coeur mais sera plus court. C'est donc avec plaisir que je vous offre ici l'histoire numéro cent.

_Titre :_ L'Hymne des Anges (inspiré de la chanson éponyme, _Anthem of the Angels_ de Breaking Benjamin)(excellente chanson, btw)

_Rating :_ M. Voire MA.

_Warnings :_ Violence, angst, folie, troubles psychologiques, SSPT, torture, langage (PAS DE LEMONS).

_Estimation de chapitrage :_ 15-20

_Pairings :_ Pas de prévus, mais si jamais il y en a, peut-être Destiel et Sabriel.

Canon divergence, les enfants, donc des gens ne sont pas morts, et surtout je base ma mythologie sur la Bible judéo-chrétienne et les texte hébraïques. Alors ne hurlez pas au blasphème, je me renseigne. D'ailleurs, que ce soit bien clair, Castiel est l'ange du samedi et Samael n'est pas le nom d'un ange, mais celui d'un démon. Juste que vous soyez prévenus.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et retourne pleurer dans mon coin.

Ah non, une dernière chose. Le thème de cette histoire est _Send Me An Angel_ de Scorpions.

* * *

><p><em>Wise man said just walk this way<em>  
><em>To the dawn of the light<em>  
><em>The wind will blow into your face<em>  
><em>As the years pass you by<em>

Le monde de Sam avait sombré dans le chaos. Un tourbillon de douleur et de haine arrachait sa peau de son âme et les hurlements que crachait sa bouche ensanglantée n'avaient plus rien d'humain. Était-il encore un homme ? Était-il seulement en vie ? À moins que la souffrance l'ait noyé dans le magma noirâtre de l'oubli sanglant et brûlant.

La lave avait remplacé le sang dans ses veines et n'était-ce pas du sang qui s'arrachait de sous ses paupières alors que ses ongles cassés découpaient des tranchées dans sa peau desséchée ?

Il sentit ses os se briser en un craquement sinistre alors que ses muscles se déchiraient un à un pour se reformer et se découper une nouvelle fois, le laissant disloqué et brisé, emprisonné dans son propre corps. Il arrêta de compter le nombre de fois où ses épaules s'étaient déboîtées en claquements secs qui résonnaient dans sa tête comme les tambours de l'Enfer qui avait prit possession de son corps désarticulé.

Il voulait _mourir_.

Qu'on ait pitié de lui et qu'on l'achève. Le sang s'échappait à gros bouillons d'entre ses lèvres craquelées et il planta ses ongles dans la chair tendre de ses joues, ravageant le chemin que prenaient ses larmes brûlantes qui traçaient des sillons profonds sur son visage.

Quant la première côte se brisa et arracha la peau de son torse pour percer à l'air libre, la plainte hurlée de son esprit déchiré sembla découper le voile de la réalité et il sentit la lumière éblouissante consumer ses yeux abîmés.

Mourir. Mourir. _Mourir_.

Il entendit un autre cri, mais celui-ci ne lui appartenait pas. Sam sombra dans une inconscience fiévreuse avant d'avoir pu le reconnaître.

* * *

><p><em>Deux jours plus tôt...<em>

Les frères Winchester s'étaient installés dans un motel sans histoire à la périphérie de Detroit, dans le Michigan. Depuis l'Apocalypse, ils évitaient autant que possible la ville maudite qui avait accueillit Lucifer lorsque le moment était venu de lui faire face. Mais récemment, des faits étranges avaient été reportés dans la région, convergeant en un point central qui s'avérait être Detroit.

Les habitants avaient assisté à une recrudescence des orages électromagnétiques, ainsi qu'à des phénomènes étranges allant de l'aurore boréale à l'éclipse de lune en passant par des nuits d'étoiles filantes. En hiver et en plein jour. Quelque chose clochait définitivement avec le ciel.

Depuis la chute des anges, Sam et Dean gardaient leurs yeux fixés sur les cieux en attendant qu'on leur lance la prochaine pierre. Castiel les suivait comme une ombre brisée, prononçant à peine quelques mots lorsqu'on lui adressait la parole et restait le reste du temps dans un mutisme inquiétant.

Ils avaient retrouvé la trace de Métatron environ six mois après la Chute. Dean avait rassemblé tous les chasseurs qu'il avait pu retrouver et avait monté le plan le plus stupide et intrépide de la Création. Métatron était un ange. Un ange, ça meurt.

Toujours en possession de la lame de Raphaël rapportée par Castiel lorsqu'il l'avait tué, les chasseurs avaient organisé la plus grande chasse à l'homme de tous les temps. Et cela avait porté ses fruits. L'ange se trouvait dans un compté du New Jersey. Ils l'avaient attaqué de front, surgissant en vagues sans se soucier de ceux qui tombaient, épuisant l'ange encore et encore jusqu'à le piéger dans un cercle de feu sacré.

Dean n'aimait pas en parler, parce que cela lui faisait désormais honte. Mais oh combien il avait adoré torturer Métatron, encore et encore, jusqu'à arracher le dernier morceau de grâce de son corps. L'ange était mort dans d'atroces souffrances, sous le sourire ravi d'un Dean au visage éclaboussé de sang. La grâce de Métatron avait été scellée dans une fiole et le chasseur l'avait portée à Castiel, lui proposant de la prendre et de la faire sienne.

Jamais Dean ne l'avait vu dans une telle rage. Même lorsqu'il avait voulu dire oui à Michael, Castiel était resté relativement léger dans ses coups. Quant à la période avec Naomi, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait. Mais là, la haine et le dégoût qui transpiraient de sa voix avaient fait reculer Dean. Comment avait-il osé dépouiller un ange de sa grâce et _la conserver_ ? C'était au-delà du blasphème, bien au-delà de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait avant.

Depuis, Castiel ne leur adressait plus vraiment la parole. Et cela faisait presque un an que les anges avaient chuté. Leur situation semblait ne plus être destinée à changer, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient vent de ces événements à Détroit. Castiel avait semblé se ranimer, proposant ses théories méthodiquement expliquées. Pour lui, ce ne pouvait être qu'un archange.

Les quatre êtres divins avaient beau être morts, leurs recherches croisées avec les connaissances de l'ange du samedi ne menaient qu'à cette piste. Et s'il fallait en croire leurs récentes découvertes, les archanges ne seraient pas quatre, mais sept, et Uriel était l'un d'eux.

Lorsque cette dernière nouvelle parvint à leur connaissance, les Winchester s'attelèrent à poser la question à Castiel. L'ange déchu leur avoua donc la vérité. Uriel était bien un archange, mais il avait été destitué de sa fonction pour faute grave et placé dans la Garnison de Castiel. Ainsi il restait deux archanges susceptibles d'être responsables de ce qui se passait à Détroit : Saraqael ou Raguel.

Ils étaient maintenant installés en bordure de la ville et se préparaient à faire une excursion là où les phénomènes semblaient être les plus fréquents et violents. Le Theatre Michigan avait certes été transformé en parking, il restait couvert par son architecture d'origine. Architecture qui contenait une voûte peinte. Quant à savoir ce que ces motifs avaient bien pu attirer sur Détroit, tout allait se jouer le lendemain.

Dean nettoyait une énième fois son arme, la remontant de manière mécanique alors que ses yeux ne quittaient pas la silhouette courbée de Castiel qui était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regardait le ciel où un aurore boréale dessinait ses courbes irisées. L'ange n'avait pas beaucoup parlé aujourd'hui, retournant dans ce mutisme qui avait suivi la mort de Métatron.

Le chasseur ne croyait pas pouvoir un jour cesser de s'en vouloir pour ce qu'il avait fait au scribe et surtout, ce que cela avait entraîné sur sa relation avec Castiel.

Même si l'ange déchu avait accepté de recevoir une formation de chasseur au cours de cette année passée avec eux, conservant en plus ses capacités de combat qui dataient de la Garnison, il ne s'était pas rapproché d'eux de quelque manière que ce soit. Et cela bouffait Dean.

Quant à Sam, les épreuves pour fermer les portes de l'Enfer avaient déjà bien entamé sa santé, mais le détachement de Castiel et l'attitude autodestructrice de son frère n'arrangeaient rien. Il avait petit à petit perdu appétit et sa grande silhouette n'était plus faite que de muscles et de côtes saillantes.

Sam avait arrêté de compter les jours depuis sa dernière discussion avec Dean qui dépasserait trois phrases.

On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que la situation de la Team Free Will était brillante. Loin de là, même. Chacun d'eux portait sur lui les marques des horreurs qu'ils avaient vécues, le poids de leur fardeau qui s'alourdissait un peu plus chaque jour.

Sam avec sa pâleur et sa silhouette maigre. Dean avec la fiole de la grâce de Métatron qui pendait à son cou, de peur de la perdre. Castiel avec sa barbe de trois jours et l'ombre des deux grandes ailes qu'il s'était fait tatouer dans le dos et qui couraient sur ses épaules.

Cette nuit n'allégea pas leur passé alors qu'ils attendaient le lever du jour, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre, ayant cesser de prétendre qu'ils pouvaient dormir depuis de longs mois.

À peine l'aube avait-elle montré ses premières lumières que le trio était déjà en route vers le Theatre Michigan, le coffre plein d'un arsenal qui détruirait un État et le cœur gros de remords et de haine de soi. Ils l'atteignirent rapidement alors que la journée commençait et sortir rapidement de l'Impala pour inspecter la voûte.

N'importe qui serait passer à côté sans y faire attention. Mais les Winchester connaissaient ces signes depuis des années et Castiel depuis des millénaires. Les peintures originelles étaient couvertes de symboles anti-démons, de sceaux et de pièges. Mais à part ça, rien ne suggérait la présence de quelqu'un, être divin ou non.

Ils firent le tour du théâtre plusieurs fois, sans trouver d'autres signes que les symboles et d'autres présence que les voitures laissées là pour la nuit. Ce fut finalement Castiel qui les appela, penché au dessus d'une rambarde au fond du théâtre. Les frères le rejoignirent rapidement et virent ce que l'ange déchu avait trouvé.

Derrière la balustrade, une sorte de mare ou de canalisation à l'air libre laissait stagner son eau. Mais juste devant, sous la rambarde, un escalier descendait en longeant la paroi bétonnée qui contenait l'eau. Et là, ce n'étaient plus des symboles, mais des phrases entières en énochien qui repoussaient les créatures surnaturelles.

Castiel eut un sourire tordu en trouvant enfin un avantage à sa chute. Rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de descendre cet escalier avec Dean et Sam désormais.

Les trois chasseurs prirent la volée de marches, sur leur garde. L'escalier les mena jusque sous la canalisation, là où pas un rayon de soleil ne réussissait à percer. Castiel frissonnait, sentant le pouvoir des sentences écrites sur les murs. L'escalier prit fin dans une sorte de crypte aux arches peintes de frises délicates dont les couleurs ternissaient.

Alors que Sam et Dean faisaient un repérage de la salle qui s'étendait sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres et était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale, l'ange déchu comprit enfin ce qui le rendait mal à l'aise depuis le début de leur descente.

Un gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche, alertant les Winchester, alors qu'il se précipitait vers le fond de la salle. Les deux frères le suivirent, éclairant son chemin de leurs lampes-torches. Castiel atteignit le mur du fond plus rapidement qu'il aurait jamais pensé en être capable sans ses ailes et se jeta à genoux près de la silhouette roulée en boule qu'il avait repérée.

Un grognement étouffé s'échappa du corps et Sam écarta sa torche qui éblouissait visiblement l'homme au sol. Castiel murmurait un mantra indistinct de paroles et le plus jeune Winchester comprit rapidement que c'était de l'énochien. Fronçant les sourcils, Sam s'accroupit également, suivit de près par Dean. L'ange déchu se détacha de l'homme alors que celui-ci sembla se déplier pour s'asseoir contre le mur et lever la tête.

Un hoquet de surprise échappa à Sam alors que Dean jurait. Sous l'apparence crasseuse et l'air malade, c'était Gabriel qui se tenait devant eux. Pas Raguel ou Saraqael. Gabriel, Loki, le Trickster qui avait perdu la vie pour eux. Bon, apparemment pas en fait.

– Hello tout le monde, siffla l'archange avant qu'une violente quinte de toux ne le prenne.

– Gabriel ? Tu... tu n'es pas, tu sais, mort ? dit Sam.

– Nope. J'avais prévu le coup. Depuis plusieurs mois, je constituais une barrière de grâce sous ma peau. Ça a ralenti sa lame et m'a permit de simuler ma mort. Mais j'ai tout de même passé ces quatre dernières années à guérir.

– Les orages, les phénomènes dans le ciel, c'était toi ? demanda Dean.

– Oui, mon général. Désolé pour ça, au fait. Mais une grâce qui se restaure, ça a tendance à faire du bazar.

– Je suis heureux que tu en ai réchappé, mon frère, dit Castiel d'une voix douce.

– Huhum, et moi donc. Mais je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi, oisillon. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t'arriver ?

– Métatron s'est servi de ma grâce pour fermer les portes du Paradis et provoquer la Chute.

– Ouch. Et les crétins ici présent n'ont rien fait pour t'aider ?

– Ne juge pas, Gabriel. J'ai été celui à faire des erreurs, ils m'ont sauvé alors que je serais sans doutes mort parmi les humains.

– Comment se fait-il que tu n'ai pas chuté ? intervint Sam.

– Je ne suis plus relié au Paradis depuis si longtemps que je doute même qu'ils aient encore mon numéro de fixe. J'auto-génère ma grâce désormais.

– Attend, quelque chose me gêne, là. Tu veux dire que tu as passé les quatre dernières années _ici_ ? parvint à dire Dean, effaré.

– C'est n'est pas comme si j'étais en état de bouger, abruti. Je doute même que ce soit le cas maintenant.

– On a qu'à essayer, proposa Sam en haussant les épaules.

Dean attrapa un bras de l'archange et le passa par dessus ses épaules, attendant que Castiel en face de même. L'écart de taille entre lui et Sam était trop grand pour qu'ils puissent proprement le soutenir, aussi le cadet Winchester se tint debout devant Gabriel alors que les deux autres s'apprêtaient à le lâcher pour voir s'il tenait sur ses jambes.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que le cauchemar débuta.

La main de Gabriel, passée de l'autre côté du cou de Dean, frôla la fiole de grâce que le chasseur portait en permanence. L'archange laissa échapper un sifflement de douleur et échappa à la prise de Castiel et de Dean, repoussant violemment ce dernier d'un geste des mains et d'une impulsion de sa grâce.

Le chasseur tomba au sol avec un bruit sourd. Gabriel fixait sa main d'où s'échappait des fumerolles, comme brûlée par le contact. Le regard doré de l'archange sembla s'illuminer d'un feu vengeur alors qu'il se jetait sur Dean en poussant un cri inhumain. Castiel courut jusqu'aux deux hommes qui se battaient désormais.

Aidé de Sam, il tenta de les séparer, sans succès. Il récolta un coup de pied de Dean qui l'atteignit dans les côtes et l'envoya à terre. Sam tendit les mains vers les épaules de Gabriel pour le tirer en arrière, mais fut repoussé par le magnétisme de son aura qui semblait presque matérielle.

Plusieurs choses se passèrent en même temps à cet instant. Gabriel assomma le chasseur qu'il avait agressé d'un coup de coude. Dean s'affaissa comme une poupée de chiffon et l'archange arracha le lien de cuir qui retenait la grâce de Métatron autour du cou du Winchester.

Illuminé d'un feu sacré aux teintes dorées, Gabriel se releva, tenant toujours la fiole dans sa main. Castiel se redressait avec difficulté et Sam vint l'aider, fixant toujours l'archange au regard fou. Le brun voulut s'avancer vers son frère, mais Sam le retint, craignait que Gabriel ne le blesse.

À la place, il s'approcha un peu plus, voulant s'assurer que Dean allait bien malgré la bosse qui grossissait sur son front. Gabriel se retourna vers lui en un éclair, l'air d'un homme menacé sur le visage. Sam leva les deux mains en un geste apaisant que l'archange dut prendre pour une menace. Il fit un mouvement brusque dans la direction du chasseur et lâcha par mégarde le cordon de cuir.

La fiole de grâce sembla tomber au ralenti alors que les yeux de Sam s'écarquillaient. Le verre était plus solide que celui d'un flacon ordinaire, mais le chasseur n'était pas sûr qu'il tiendrait le choc.

Castiel profita d'avoir l'attention de son frère détournée pour se jeter sur lui. Gabriel chuta en arrière, emporté par le poids de l'ange déchu et l'arrière de sa tête percuta le mur qui se trouvait à peine un mètre derrière lui.

Castiel se releva lentement, surveillant que son frère ne se réveillait pas, avant de tourner son regard bleu perçant sur Sam qui s'était précipité à genoux près de la fiole de grâce. Le bouchon avait sauté et la matière brillante s'écoulait, épaisse, par l'ouverture. Le chasseur commençait à paniquer, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour empêcher qu'elle ne se disperse.

Il se tourna vers Castiel pour lui demander de l'aide et un cri d'alerte échappa de sa gorge, une seconde trop tard. Gabriel s'était relevé et avait enserré son torse de ses bras, serrant de toute sa force d'archange. Un craquement se fit entendre alors qu'une des côtes de l'ange déchu cédait.

Au sol, la grâce coulait toujours plus de la fiole. Et Dean qui ne se relevait pas...

– Castiel ! cria Sam alors que l'ange blanchissait toujours plus.

– L-la grâce, Sam.., parvint-il à articuler.

– Qu'est-ce que je fais ? QU'EST-CE QUE JE FAIS ?

– At... Attrape-la, murmura Castiel avant de s'effondrer dans l'étreinte mortelle de Gabriel.

Sam écarquilla les yeux, tout son être lui hurlant d'aider son ami, mais la priorité se trouvait dans la grâce. Ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser dans la nature, à la portée de n'importe qui. Et si elle s'évaporait sans qu'ils ne puissent la récupérer ? Ce serait une catastrophe.

Le chasseur plongea ses doigts dans la masse argentée, frissonnant de la sentir glacée à son contact. La grâce était beaucoup plus compacte que ce qu'il croyait et il réussit à la rassembler en une boule au creux de sa main.

Alors qu'il posait sa paume contre l'ouverture de la fiole pour y verser de nouveau la matière divine, le froid se fit glace alors qu'il brûlait Sam aussi sûrement que des flammes l'auraient fait. Il laissa échapper un cri de douleur et lâcha le flacon dans un sursaut. Il voulut le rattraper, mais trop tard. Cette nouvelle chute eut raison du verre qui se fendit en trois morceaux.

Le jeune Winchester n'eut même pas le temps de maudire la perte de la fiole. La grâce vicieuse agrippait de ses tentacules brûlantes la peau de sa main et se frayait un passage jusqu'à l'intérieur de son organisme, déplaçant ensuite ses appendices ravageurs dans le bras de Sam. Il hurla de douleur en tombant au sol.

Son cri sembla réveiller la raison dans l'esprit de Gabriel qui recula en lâchant Castiel, inconscient. L'archange se précipita auprès de Sam, mais c'était trop tard. La grâce luisait désormais sous la peau désormais brûlée du bras gauche du chasseur.

Le monde de Sam sombra dans le chaos.

* * *

><p>Voilà. This is it. Verdict ? Est-ce que ça vous a plu, que pensez-vous de Gabriel, de la réaction de Castiel face au geste de Dean, du geste de Dean justement ? Et pour Sam, que pensez-vous qu'il va lui arriver ? J'ai hâte d'avoir de vos retours, alors n'hésitez surtout pas à poster une review. Ah, et, j'ai pas de bêta, donc toutes les fautes sont miennes. Donc si une âme charitable se propose, je dis ça, je dis rien.<p>

Pour ceux qui se demandent, mon NaNo, avance pas trop mal, j'ai atteint 14.000 mots en une semaine. Bon, je suis à la bourre parce que du coup j'ai prit sur le temps du NaNo pour vous finir ça et vous le poster, mais je vais me rattraper mardi !

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**

_(qui se sent vieille, mais vieille...)_


	2. II - Grâce

Merci à _Momiji-sama_, _Yakusokuyumi_ et _AsphodèleSauvage_ pour les reviews. J'vous aime.

* * *

><p><em>Hear this voice from deep inside<em>  
><em>It's the call of your heart<em>

À peine après que Sam se soit écroulé en hurlant, Gabriel avait soigné Castiel et Dean pour les réveiller avant de se précipiter sur le jeune Winchester. Ce fut Dean qui, en voyant l'état de son frère, avait poussé un cri de terreur pure.

L'ange déchu s'était empressé de le retenir alors que Gabriel œuvrait aux côtés de Sam. Castiel n'était pas assez stupide pour laisser le chasseur approcher son frère alors qu'il était dans un état critique.

Dean avait contemplé sans dire un mot l'agonie de son cadet, les pupilles dilatées par une horreur ancestrale. Tous ses instincts lui hurlaient d'aller porter secours à Sam, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Par contre, ce n'était pas le cas de Gabriel. Le chasseur blond ne se rappelait pas exactement ce qui s'était passé, juste que l'archange était devenu taré et que d'une manière ou d'une autre ça avait conduit à cette situation. Pourtant, Dean faisait confiance à Gabriel en cet instant. De toute façon, il était le seul à pouvoir aider Sam.

L'archange s'était affairé auprès du corps devenu fou du jeune Winchester alors qu'il continuait de hurler sa souffrance. Une marre de sang s'écoulait de sous son corps mais son dos n'était pas le seul à saigner. Le devant de sa chemise était également imbibée du liquide épais. L'hémoglobine brillait d'un éclat étrange alors qu'elle se déversait à gros bouillon du corps de Sam.

Dean ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait commencé à sangloter avant que Castiel ne resserre sa prise sur lui et lui fredonne un air dont il ne comprenait pas le sens mais qui l'apaisa. Au même instant, le corps de son frère s'arqua si brusquement qu'ils entendirent sa colonne vertébrale se briser.

Dean écarquilla les yeux et voulut se jeter à ses côtés mais Castiel l'en empêcha une nouvelle fois, faisant preuve d'une force surprenante compte tenu de leur état d'épuisement à tous les deux.

L'ange déchu n'avait jamais assisté au phénomène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Mais il savait ce qui se passait, c'était quelque chose contre quoi ils avaient tous été avertis là-haut, et cela lui suffisait pour refuser que Dean n'approche même d'un mètre le corps moribond de Sam.

S'il leur fallait perdre un Winchester, que l'autre ne soit pas emporté dans sa tombe également.

– Cas', lâche-moi ! Je dois aller l'aider ! s'écria Dean.

– Non. Reste-là, Gabriel s'occupe de lui.

– C'est mon frère !

– Et c'est le mien qui le soigne. Calme-toi, Sam devrait s'en sortir.

– Devrait ? Comment ça, devrait ? Tu sais ce qui se passe ?

– Oui, je sais. Je t'expliquerais plus tard, je voudrais juste que tu t'assois avec moi et qu'on attende que Gabriel ait fini.

– Hors de question ! Explique-moi ce qui lui arrive !

Castiel soupira. Il n'y avait pas moyen que Dean le laisse tranquille maintenant qu'il savait qu'il connaissait la nature du phénomène. Autant lui dire immédiatement.

– Sam est en train d'assimiler la grâce de Métatron. Son corps étant tout de même celui d'un humain, il lui faut du temps et beaucoup d'énergie pour ça. Tous ses muscles et ses os sont en train de s'adapter à la grâce et il se vide de son sang pour qu'elle le remplace. Mais la grâce de Métatron est une entité viciée, voilà pourquoi il souffre autant.

– Tu veux dire... qu'il est en train de devenir un ange ?

– Non. Oui... c'est compliqué. Théoriquement, il ne sera jamais un ange puisqu'il aura toujours son âme en plus de la grâce. Mais biologiquement, oui, il devient un membre du Chœur Céleste.

– Oh mon dieu, Sammy...

Dean se passa la main sur le visage et se laisser tomber au sol, suivit de Castiel. Entourant ses jambes de ses bras, il y posa son menton et regarda Gabriel tenter de faciliter le passage de la grâce dans le corps brisé de Sam. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce soit sur eux que ces choses-là tombent ?

L'archange avait mit près de deux heures à stabiliser l'état du jeune Winchester. Lorsqu'il jugea que Sam était désormais transportable, il ordonna à Dean et Castiel de rentrer au motel avec l'Impala, il les y attendrait.

Gabriel était totalement épuisé. Sa grâce à peine restaurée venait d'être drainée complètement et il doutait d'être même capable de tenir debout après le transport de Sam au motel.

Pourtant, il réussit à ramener le chasseur et à le déposer sur son lit avant de s'effondrer dans une chaise vacillante qui traînait au coin de la pièce. Lorsque Castiel et Dean parvinrent au motel, il avait sombré dans l'inconscience et Sam était étendu sur son lit, raide, avec une expression tout sauf apaisée.

Il respirait à peine mais avait cessé de saigner et la peau de son torse et de son dos était neuve, d'un rose vif et à l'apparence fragile.

Épuisé, Dean prit son lit et s'assoupit dès sa tête posée sur l'oreiller. Castiel se posta, comme à son habitude, à la fenêtre, comptant les étoiles et les nommant dans sa tête. Sans même s'en apercevoir, il s'endormit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le dos de la tête appuyé contre le battant et le visage tourné vers le ciel nocturne.

Sam émergea de l'inconscience alors que le soleil se couchait sur leur troisième jour de présence à Détroit. Il était resté dans un semi-coma pendant plus de vingt-quatre heures, dans un état déplorable.

Le chasseur avait enchaîné fièvres, tremblements, vomissements et saignements de nez inopinés sans répit, faisant passer sa santé lors des épreuves pour parfaite. Mais le pire semblait être passé alors qu'il contemplait son environnement.

Castiel s'affairait dans la chambre, rangeant quelques affaires et faisant place nette sur la table pour qu'ils puissent dîner. C'était Dean qui, justement, était parti chercher à manger.

Aucun des deux ne se serait permis de quitter le motel alors que Sam était encore inconscient et que Gabriel ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. L'aîné des Winchester l'avait d'ailleurs déplacé dans son propre lit lorsqu'il fut clair qu'il ne se réveillerait pas dans les heures qui venaient.

L'archange n'avait pas bronché alors qu'il était déplacé et s'était simplement roulé en boule dans le lit, petite forme qui semblait se protéger par tous les moyens du monde extérieur. Après tout, avec une grâce à peine retrouvée et déjà dépensée pour soigner Sam, il était effectivement sans défense.

Sam faisait donc le détail de la chambre, contemplant Castiel inhabituellement agité pour une raison qui lui était encore inconnue, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Dean. Le chasseur avait un air sombre sur le visage mais sa bouche s'étira en un petit sourire lorsque son regard se posa sur l'ange déchu.

Sam fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé pendant son inconscience, mais quelque chose avait définitivement changé entre les deux hommes.

Ce fut son frère qui remarqua le premier qu'il était réveillé. Dean nierait sûrement toute sa vie avoir poussé le couinement suraiguë et ridicule qui lui échappa lorsqu'il vit les yeux ouverts de Sam. Le chasseur se précipita à ses côtés, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude et se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

– Sammy, comment tu te sens ?

– Étonnement... bien.

– As-tu mal quelque part ? demanda Castiel qui s'était approché.

– Hum. Maintenant que tu le dis, mon dos et mon torse me démangent. Et j'ai la migraine.

Dean et Castiel échangèrent un regard mais Sam pouvait sentir à la façon dont leurs épaules se relâchèrent qu'ils étaient soulagés. Il ne savait pas à quoi ils s'attendaient pour que sa réponse leur ai fait si peur, mais quelque part il était bien content de ne pas savoir.

– C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

– Est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?

– Pour Gabriel, on ne sait toujours pas. Il est dans les vapes depuis deux jours, comme toi. Par contre, on a une explication pour ce qu'y t'es arrivé.

– J'écoute.

Nouveau regard, nouvelle tension dans les épaules. Dean tira une chaise jusqu'au lit et Castiel s'assit dessus. L'aîné des Winchester prit place sur la couverture près de son frère. Ce fut l'ange déchu qui prit la parole.

– Les grâces sont des entités vivantes qui ont besoin d'être contenues par une conscience pour être contrôlables. Une grâce sans conscience, c'est comme un esprit sans corps. Vivant, mais pas utile, expliqua Castiel. C'est cela qui différencie chaque ange l'un de l'autre. C'est la raison pour laquelle, par exemple, nous sommes capables de libre-arbitre. Lorsque Dean a arraché celle de Métatron, continua-t-il en grinçant des dents, elle n'a eu de cesse de trouver une conscience. Tu étais la première à sa disposition. Mais cette grâce a été viciée par la conscience malsaine de Métatron et est donc naturellement agressive. Plutôt que de se fondre dans ta conscience et de s'adapter à ton corps comme elle aurait dû le faire, elle a agripper tes os et tes muscles pour les reforger autour d'elle. Elle a adapté ton corps à sa propre existence, ce qu'aucune grâce n'aurait dû pouvoir faire. C'est la raison pour laquelle tu as autant souffert lorsqu'elle s'est faite une place aux côtés de ton âme. Pour répéter ce que j'ai expliqué à ton frère lorsqu'il m'a posé la question, oui, tu es un ange. Un archange, précisément.

Sam ne répondit rien à la tirade de Castiel, digérant les informations avec la pâleur d'un cadavre. L'ange déchu ne dit rien, attendant que le chasseur prenne la mesure de ce qu'il venait de dire. Honnêtement, l'homme aux yeux bleus s'attendait à toutes les réactions. Les cris, le déni, la colère, voire même la dépression. Mais certainement pas à ce que lui dit Sam.

– Mais... je ne peux pas ! Je suis l'enfant-Roi, souillé par le sang de démon ! Je ne devrais même pas pouvoir toucher quelque chose d'aussi pur qu'une grâce, je suis en train de la détruire. Il faut me l'enlever avant que je ne l'abîme totalement !

Sam semblait totalement paniqué à l'idée de prétendument salir la grâce de Métatron – _sa_ grâce – qui n'était d'ailleurs même pas si pure que ça. Stupéfait, Castiel ne sut pas quoi répondre et resta la bouche ouverte à contempler l'air de pur terreur sur le visage du Winchester.

– Arrête tes conneries. T'es aussi souillé que je suis pur, débile. D'accord, pas de chance que ce soit tombé sur toi, t'as rien demandé, mais ne sors pas le discours sur le sang de démon. On a déjà eu cette discussion.

– Dean, c'est la vérité, je-

– Ta gueule. J'ai raison, je suis l'aîné. Maintenant, on va attendre que Gabriel se réveille histoire qu'il nous explique un peu. L'archange dans le tas, c'est lui.

Ah. Bon. Très bien.

Ils se mirent donc à attendre que Gabriel se réveille parce que dans le tas, c'était lui l'archange.

* * *

><p>Je vous présente donc mon headcanon sur les grâces. Voilà. C'est pratiquement de ça qu'est partie toute l'idée de cette fic (et d'un autre headcanon, mais vous en parler vous spoilerais carrément la fin de l'histoire). On a donc une petite réconciliation entre Dean et Castiel même si la vrai discussion aura lieu dans le prochain chapitre. Bon, j'avoue, ça discute beaucoup pour le moment. Mais ça ira mieux au chapitre quatre, promis. Comme y'disent, no chick-flick moments.<p>

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, je bosse beaucoup sur cette histoire malgré le NaNo (30.000 mots d'écrits, au passage).

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	3. III - Néphilim

Merci à _Flower-on-a-box_ (ma petite soeur chérie d'amour), _Momiji-sama_, _AsphodèleSauvage_ et _Loukas-E-Stark_ (ma lectrice des premières heures chérie d'amour) pour les reviews. J'vous aime.

* * *

><p><em>Close your eyes and you will find<em>  
><em>Passage out of the dark<em>

Effectivement, il s'avéra que Gabriel savait précisément ce qui se passait. Une fois qu'il cessa de grogner parce que la présence des autres l'avait réveillé et qu'il daigna leur accorder un peu d'attention, il prit le temps de leur expliquer en termes clairs – injurieux – et précis – moqueurs – ce qui allait exactement arriver à Sam désormais. Entre le cours d'anatomie franchement déroutant et les remarques acerbes d'un archange fatigué et de mauvaise humeur, ce fut une discussion des plus plaisantes.

Alors que Gabriel retournait dormir du sommeil du juste – la bonne blague –, Sam parcourut la pièce du regard. Dean installait leur dîner sur la table, même si le temps passé à attendre le réveil de l'archange et ses explications avait porté l'heure de leur repas à près de deux heures du matin. Castiel, lui, ne quittait pas le jeune Winchester des yeux. Un sentiment étrange courrait sous sa peau.

D'un côté, il était heureux que Sam s'en soit tiré indemne et une infime partie de lui était même soulagée que la grâce de Métatron ne se balade plus autour du cou de l'aîné. Mais d'un autre côté, la nouvelle nature du plus jeune chasseur le mettait franchement mal à l'aise.

Il avait été tenu dans l'idée que les néphilims étaient les pires êtres jamais créés, Léviathans et démons compris. Pourtant, ils étaient des créatures de Dieu comme les autres, sans quoi jamais leur conception ne serait même possible. Les anges les haïssaient cependant, révulsés à la simple idée de leur existence.

Sam n'était pas un néphilim, pas vraiment. Il y en avait de centaines de sortes différentes, allant de l'ange déchu au produit impie des amours d'un humain et d'un être céleste en passant par les cyclopes et autres créatures disparues. Le néphilim était, par définition, un être qui avait chût. Lorsqu'il prenait le sens de l'enfant d'un ange et d'un humain, on parlait de néphilim hybride. Ainsi, on ne pouvait pas qualifier le chasseur de cette façon.

Mais il restait une erreur qui n'aurait jamais dû se produire, un être inqualifiable qui plongeait Castiel dans un malaise embarrassant compte tenu de son affection pour Sam. Il ne devrait pas se sentir aussi dérangé en sa présence alors qu'il était son ami, mais c'était bien plus fort que lui. Alors s'il ne disait rien et souriait doucement au brun alors que son regard vert se posait sur lui, l'ange déchu préférait ne pas le quitter des yeux.

Sam lui rendit son sourire avant de concentrer son attention sur son propre corps, une sorte de détermination marquant soudain ses traits. Castiel comprit ce qu'il voulait faire avant même que le chasseur n'amorce le mouvement. L'homme aux yeux bleus se tendit et retint à peine un geste dans la direction du plus jeune. Mais c'était trop tard. Sam avait tenté de se lever.

Le cri de douleur et de surprise qui s'échappa de sa gorge suffit à attirer l'attention immédiate de Dean et à réveiller Gabriel. L'aîné fit quelques pas en direction de son frère, une inquiétude amère peinte sur son visage alors qu'il regardait Sam se rouler en boule dans son lit comme pour se protéger.

Un gémissement sourd vint s'ajouter à la respiration rauque du chasseur qui tentait vainement de faire taire la douleur qui pulsait dans son corps.

Gabriel fut rapidement à ses côtés, les sourcils froncés, demandant où le jeune Winchester avait mal. Il ne put même pas lui répondre, toute son attention concentrée sur les vagues de souffrances qui hantaient son corps en un rythme régulier, semblant émaner de partout et de nulle part à la fois.

– Sam, j'ai vraiment besoin que tu me le dises, je ne peux rien faire pour toi si je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, insista l'archange.

– Mal... mon dos et... devant, le haut de mon corps, grogna le brun.

– Oh, je sais ce qui se passe alors. Je pensais que cela mettrait plus de temps que ça, cependant. Ne bouge pas.

Gabriel se pencha sur le lit du Winchester et posa une main entre ses deux omoplates tandis que l'autre se perdait entre les bras serrés contre le torse de Sam. Une pâle lumière sembla couler des doigts de l'archange, comme de l'argent liquide, avant de s'infiltrer sous la peau tendre et rougeoyante qui recouvrait le chasseur des flancs au cou. Immédiatement, un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de la bouche du brun qui se détendit.

Un moment plus tard, Gabriel retira ses mains et s'écroula dans une chaise qui apparut de nulle part sous ses fesses. Il était définitivement et complètement drainé. Qu'on ne lui demande plus rien, même un snickers l'achèverait. Bon, peut-être pas. Il allait s'en créer un, ça ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal.

Alors que le blond engouffrait sa sucrerie en deux bouchées, Dean ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du corps de son frère. Tendu et prêt à se jeter à ses côtés, la seule chose qui l'empêchait de se rapprochait était le regard étrange que Castiel jetait au brun. Il semblait presque... précautionneux. Ce n'était pas un sentiment familier sur le visage de l'ange déchu et cela le poussait à ne pas s'avancer immédiatement.

Sam se détendit précautionneusement, relâchant son emprise autour de son propre corps et quittant sa position fœtale pour s'asseoir, le dos pressé contre ses oreillers. Alors que la couverture glissait de sur son torse nu, un glapissement de surprise échappa à Dean qui plaqua instantanément sa main sur sa bouche, souhaitant silencieusement n'avoir pas réagit.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la réaction de son frère. Puis il croisa le regard de l'aîné qui fixait son torse, la bouche entrouverte toujours à moitié recouverte de sa main. Sam suivit des yeux ce que regardait Dean et se figea, tétanisé par la stupeur et la terreur.

Castiel fronça les sourcils à son tour, remarquant finalement ce qui avait tant dérangé les deux chasseurs. Il pouvait voir en quoi c'était une surprise, effectivement. De plus, cela expliquait plus que clairement la douleur par laquelle était passé Sam, non seulement quelques instants plus tôt mais également lorsque la grâce de Métatron – _sa_ grâce – avait attaqué son corps dans les sous-sols de Détroit.

Son corps ne s'était pas seulement adapté à la substance céleste, il avait évolué, comme tout bon être vivant le ferait pour survivre. Et le résultat était impressionnant.

Sam était assez confiant avec le fait qu'il connaissait son corps. Dean et lui avaient passé suffisamment de temps à se recoudre mutuellement pour pouvoir cartographier mentalement leurs cicatrices, grains de beauté et autres tâches de rousseurs. Alors il était plutôt sûr de pouvoir affirmer qu'aux dernières nouvelles, il n'avait pas _deux paires _de pectoraux sur le torse.

Le jeune Winchester perdait lentement toutes ses couleurs alors que la réalisation faisait son trou dans son esprit. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait prit une dizaine de centimètres au bas mot et entre ses abdominaux et ses pectoraux initiaux s'était greffée une deuxième paire.

– Castiel, dit-il d'une voix chevrotante, tu as une explication ?

– Je n'ai jamais eu connaissance de ce phénomène. Je... suppose que comme ton véritable corps est l'habitacle de ta grâce, et non pas un vaisseau, il s'est anatomiquement forgé à tes nouvelles capacités en l'occurrence, avoir des ailes. Il n'était plus adapté, étant donné que tu as besoin de muscles pour contrôler tes ailes et voler. Il en a donc ajouté.

– Tu veux dire que je me retrouve avec des bouts de moi en plus pour faire fonctionner des ailes hypothétiques qui ne sont même pas dans mon dos ? Génial...

– Tu vas avoir du mal à te trouver une fille maintenant, ne put s'empêcher de rire Dean. « _Bonjour, je m'appelle Sam, je suis un mutant qui a des appendices en plus pour pouvoir voler. Tu veux coucher avec moi ? _»

– Aha, hilarant, jerk.

– Bitch.

La plaisanterie de son frère avait cependant détendu Sam qui considéra avec une tête plus froide son nouveau torse. Ce n'était pas si choquant que ça quand on n'y prêtait pas grande attention. Ça ne se verrait de toute évidence pas sous un tee-shirt, mais il lui faudrait quand même du temps pour s'habituer. Tant qu'à faire, il ferait mieux de vérifier s'il ne lui avait pas poussé une troisième jambe, histoire de ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises supplémentaires.

Heureusement pour la santé mentale de Sam, rien d'autre ne lui avait poussé par mégarde, mais le problème restait toujours. Il ne se sentait pas de se lever, pas après la douleur qui avait déchiré son corps plus tôt. Castiel était assis à la table où Dean avait finalement terminé d'installer le repas mais son aîné le fixait d'une manière qu'il croyait discrète – et échouait complètement, d'ailleurs –.

Au diable sa fierté, il crevait de faim. Sa dignité devrait attendre que son estomac soit plein pour faire des siennes.

– Dean, est-ce que tu peux m'aider à me lever ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver seul.

– Avec plaisir, Samantha, rit le blond en se levant.

Le plus jeune Winchester roula des yeux, un geste qu'il effectuait souvent en présence de son frère. Jamais Dean n'allait le laisser tomber avec ça. L'aîné continuait de rire en aidant son cadet à se lever de son lit, soutenant la majorité de son poids alors qu'il le traînait presque jusqu'à la table. La brûlure qui semblait pulser de son dos à son torse s'était atténuée mais le sciait toujours en deux et sans l'aide de Dean, il était clair que jamais il n'aurait pu atteindre la chaise.

Sam s'affala sur son siège avec un grognement de douleur alors que son frère reprenait sa place, attaquant avec enthousiasme son cheeseburger qui avait largement eut le temps de refroidir. Le brun baissa les yeux vers sa propre nourriture, soudain révulsé par l'odeur et l'idée même d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Il releva lentement la tête et croisa le regard de Castiel qui le fixait avec compassion.

– C'est ce que tu ressentais à chaque fois qu'on te proposais à manger ? demanda-t-il doucement.

– La nausée, l'écœurement ? Plus ou moins, oui.

– Comment je suis supposé faire pour manger ?

– C'est quoi ton problème encore ? questionna Dean, la bouche pleine.

– Laisse tomber, soupira Sam en se laissant aller contre le dossier de sa chaise.

Il regretta immédiatement son geste. La souffrance qui déchira son dos fut telle qu'il vit blanc. Un sifflement suraigu vrilla ses tympans et il se boucha les oreilles par réflexe avant de comprendre qu'il était celui qui produisait ce son. Mais la douleur était trop présente, se diffusant dans son corps et ravageant tout sur son passage. Il entendit à peine le cri d'avertissement de Castiel, visiblement adressé à Dean.

Avec le sentiment que sa peau se déchirait dans son dos, Sam tomba par terre sans même penser à se rattraper. Et soudain, il les sentit. Ses ailes. Les os semblaient pousser directement depuis sa colonne vertébrale, au même niveau que les nouveaux muscles de son torse. Il entendait le craquement du cartilage qui se brise et elles furent _là_. Il sentait les nefs se tendre, les ligaments s'étirer et les muscles se contracter alors qu'une substance brûlante rampait sur la peau à vif.

Ses ailes poussaient et sa grâce les recouvrait lentement, créant les « plumes » qui permettaient aux anges de voler. Sam se demanda un instant si c'était ce qu'ils ressentaient à chaque fois qu'ils laissaient leurs ailes sortir de leur vaisseau mais la pensée s'envola presque immédiatement alors que ses épaules se déboîtaient en même temps pour permettre à ses nouveaux appendices de s'étendre dans toute leur longueur.

Ses yeux se révulsèrent et un nouveau hurlement inhumain s'échappa de sa bouche. Alors qu'il sentait l'inconscience le gagner comme une amie bienvenue, il sentit le contact doux et rassurant d'une présence contre lui, à l'intérieur de lui. Il sombra alors que Gabriel envoyait Castiel et Dean hors du motel pour leur éviter de se consumer face à la croissance de la paire d'ailes de Sam.

* * *

><p>Hum, okay, le coeur à coeur de Dean et Castiel n'est donc pas pour ce chapitre. Désolée, ça viendra bientôt, promis, mais je dois d'abord mettre en place la cata autour de Sam, sinon c'est pas drôle.<p>

Par rapport aux muscles de Sam et à tout ce dont je vais parler à propos de ses ailes jusqu'à la fin de la fic, toutes les infos sont basées sur ce post qui devrait vachement vous aider aussi, donc je vous conseille de jeter un oeil : http(deux points slashslash)uzlo. deviantart(pointcomslash)art/Thoughts-on-Wings-180464319

Alors pour ceux qui auront remarqué, il est presque samedi alors que je poste ce chapitre (presque, hein). Je ne pense pas que vous ayez connaissance de ce temps-là, mais il y a quelques mois je terminais ma deuxième grande fic à chapitres (30, pour être exacte). Depuis, je n'ai plus écrit de longue fic avec sérieux. Ce sera le cas ici. Tout comme je le faisais pour Rédemption et Mensonge et Home Network, je posterais un chapitre par semaine de l'Hymne des Anges, le samedi. J'espère que vous êtes contents :D

Sinon, j'ai terminé le NaNoWriMo le 23 novembre, soit 7 jours avant la date butoir, sur un total de 50071 mots. J'ai continué à écrire et peaufiner depuis, et je devrais attendre les 53000 mots d'ici peu. Voilà, p'tite victoire personnelle.

Sur un autre sujet, les Drabbriel reprendront bientôt du service mais j'aimerais que cette fic se fasse un petit lectorat d'abord. Les drabbles sont écrits, donc j'attend juste le bon moment pour poster.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si ça vous a plu :D On se retrouve samedi (je suis toute excitée de dire ça à nouveau) !

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	4. IV - Le Bunker

Merci à _Loukas-E-Stark_, _AsphodèleSauvage_, _yakusokuyumi_ et _Gwen-Ann Claudie_ pour les reviews ! Je vous répond bientôt, je vous aime et merci !

* * *

><p><em>Here I am<em>  
><em>Will you send me an angel?<em>

Sam boutonna son jeans et remonta sa braguette avant de passer un tee-shirt gris perle et d'enfiler une chemise. Il glissa ses pieds dans ses rangers et mit son sac sur son épaule. Près de lui, Castiel finissait de remplir son propre sac avec ses affaires, pliant soigneusement ses vêtements avant de les poser en silence sur ses maigres possessions. Dean était près de l'Impala en train de charger le coffre. Leur séjour à Détroit prenait fin.

Le chasseur sortit du motel pour jeter son sac près des affaires de Dean avant de monter à l'arrière de la voiture. Une fois n'était pas coutume, Castiel prenait le siège passager. Sam ne pouvait toujours pas s'adosser à quelque chose sans s'évanouir dans la seconde. Pour le trajet, il s'allongerait sur le côté à l'arrière de l'Impala en priant pour que la douleur ne soit pas trop intense.

Dean lui jeta un regard par dessus son épaule avant de tourner les clés dans le contact et de faire ronronner le moteur de sa voiture. Castiel, comme à chaque fois, tressaillit légèrement au bruit grave. Aucun des frères n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de lui demander pourquoi, mais ce n'était qu'un élément parmi tant d'autres qui composaient le tempérament de l'ange désormais humain.

La route fut aussi silencieuse que le départ mais étrangement, cela ne dérangea personne. Dean profitait avec plaisir de la présence de son frère et de Castiel, tandis que ce dernier goûtait à l'air frais sur son visage en fredonnant l'air d'une piste de cassette qui jouait en même temps. Sam dormait paisiblement à l'arrière, sa respiration lourde comme un rappel heureux qu'il était bien envie et en meilleur forme.

Une semaine avait passé depuis que Gabriel avait été retrouvé et le jeune chasseur prenait un repos bien mérité après les heures de souffrance que son corps avait enduré. L'archange les avait quitté sans un mot deux jours plus tôt, assurant simplement sur un post-it que Sam irait bien. L'aîné des Winchester s'était mis en colère, scandalisé qu'on laisse son petit frère sans aide, mais Gabriel n'avait pas mentit. Sam n'avait fait qu'aller de mieux en mieux alors que les heures passaient, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse marcher et manger normalement à nouveau.

Ses muscles et ses articulations le tiraillaient toujours et il lui était impossible de s'adosser à quoi que ce soit qui n'était pas un matelas mou comme du beurre, mais son état était meilleur, et de loin, par rapport à ce par quoi il était passé ces cinq derniers jours. Il avait cependant le sentiment que c'était loin d'être terminé et attendait le prochain coup avec appréhension. Jamais deux sans trois, comme on dit.

Dean gara l'Impala devant l'entrée du bunker et attendit que Castiel en sorte pour se contorsionner et finalement passer un bras par dessus le siège pour secouer doucement Sam. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec l'idée de le réveiller, mais il ne pouvait de toute façon pas le laisser seul dehors. Le jeune chasseur grogna un instant avant de se redresser presque en sursaut, des années de pratique le laissant parfaitement conscient de son environnement en quelques secondes.

Il capta immédiatement le regard de Dean et fit un léger signe de tête. L'aîné lui sourit vaguement et sortit de la voiture, aidant Castiel qui commençait déjà à décharger leurs affaires. Il avait implicitement été décidé entre eux qu'ils ne retourneraient pas chasser avant quelques jours. Sam n'était définitivement pas en état et malgré les mois passés à s'entraîner, Castiel ne rivalisait certainement pas avec le jeune Winchester comme partenaire suffisamment rôdé pour Dean.

Le bunker avait toujours cette odeur de renfermé, de poussière humide et de livres aux couvertures de cuir tanné. Si Castiel adorait cette odeur, elle donnait la nausée à Sam. Il avait l'impression que tout ce que sa vie avait un jour put être était rassemblé dans ces quelques effluves. Comme un rappel constant de ce que cela lui avait coûté d'arriver jusqu'ici en vie, tout ce qu'il avait laissé de côté.

Désormais, il avait une paire d'ailes dans le dos, une grâce et quelques muscles en plus. Le chasseur n'osait même pas penser à ce qu'aurait dit Jess en le voyant. À ce que penserait son père, sa mère, ou même Bobby. Tant de gens, tant de morts qui ne verraient jamais ses progrès, ses échecs. Il n'avait que Dean et Castiel et une vieille odeur usée de livres trop lus. Construisez-vous donc un avenir avec ça, qu'on rigole.

Sam soupira et installa ses affaires dans sa chambre. Il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir sa place ici. Les murs l'oppressaient et le besoin d'air et d'espace le tiraillait, comme des milliers de fourmis courant sous sa peau. Si quelqu'un avait prit la peine de lui expliquer, il saurait que c'était tout simplement l'envie de voler qui le torturait ainsi. Mais Gabriel était parti sans laisser de trace, Castiel l'évitait comme la peste et ce n'était certainement pas Dean ou les anges qui restaient qui pourraient lui dire ça.

Les manifestations physiques de ses ailes, quant à elles, n'avaient rien à voir avec celles des autres anges. Son corps n'était pas un vaisseau, c'était son véritable corps, auquel était attaché une âme comme aucun autre être céleste n'en possédait. Aussi les cicatrices dans son dos n'étaient pas métaphoriques. C'était de véritables stigmates de la pousse de ses ailes au travers ses muscles et ses os, brisant tout sur leur passage pour laisser deux grandes plaies boursouflées et roses qui cicatrisaient à peine.

Ses nouveaux muscles s'adaptaient doucement à lui – à moins que ce ne soit lui qui s'adapte doucement à eux – et fonctionnaient mieux de jour en jour. Il pouvait désormais bouger les épaules ou se baisser sans que son torse ne crie grâce – si ça n'était pas du jeu de mot, ça.

Le contact de ses vêtements était au moins aussi dérangeant que le sentiment de fourmillement sous sa peau. C'était comme si son corps avait perdu l'habitude d'être couvert. Sam enleva rapidement sa chemise et son tee-shirt pour se retrouver torse nu dans sa chambre, un peu plus à l'aise qu'auparavant. Il commençait enfin à se détendre. Un cri de son frère le fit sursauter, immédiatement en garde et prêt à le rejoindre.

La tension quitta les muscles du chasseur lorsqu'il comprit que ce n'était que Dean appelant Castiel pour manger. Il devait avoir supposé que Sam était en train de dormir, raison pour laquelle seul l'ange déchu était convié au repas, s'ils pouvaient appeler ça comme ça. À se demander comment leurs artères ne s'étaient pas encore bouchées avec leur consommation excessive de junk food. Quoi que, les transformations en ange, ça creuse.

Sam quitta sa chambre pieds et torse nu, le jeans tombant sur les hanches, sans se soucier une seule seconde de l'apparence qu'il pouvait donner. Son esprit ne pouvait soudain plus rien considérer d'autre que l'idée qu'il allait bientôt manger. Ses instincts primaires semblaient reprendre le dessus à intervalles réguliers, l'obligeant à dormir et à manger sans même lui laisser le loisir d'y penser. La veille, il était tombé endormi alors qu'il était en train de finir une phrase. Littéralement _tombé_.

Le chasseur pénétra dans la petite salle à manger qui tenait également lieu de cuisine pour retrouver Castiel et Dean déjà à table, le nez plongé dans leur assiette sans même s'adresser un regard. Sam roula des yeux, bien décider à leur enfoncer dans le crâne à coup de masse s'il le fallait qu'ils devaient avoir une discussion. Mais pour le moment, il devait manger. Les problèmes des deux niais là-devant, il les réglerait uniquement l'estomac plein.

Dean releva la tête lorsque son frère passa près de lui pour se servir une assiette de pâte – puisque c'était sans aucun doute la seule chose que Castiel ou son aîné sache faire – avant de s'asseoir avec eux. Il planta sa fourchette dans quelques farfalles avant de tendre la main vers la bière du blond. Dean voulut l'en empêcher mais le geste de Sam fut si rapide qu'il en paru flou.

Il rit doucement alors que le chasseur jurait. Le jeune Winchester but une gorgée, les yeux à demi fermés et ne remarqua pas Dean qui se jetait presque sur lui pour récupérer sa bière. Sursautant violemment, Sam serra instinctivement la bouteille dans sa main et dans un craquement sombre, le verre explosa, se plantant dans la paume de la main du brun alors que l'alcool giclait partout.

Un grand silence se fit dans la pièce, ponctué par le bruit des gouttes qui tombaient, mêlées de sang, et du verre qui craquait sous leurs semelles. Castiel avait cessé de manger et contemplait avec fascination les blessures sur la main de Sam tandis que ce dernier regardait avec perplexité les restes de la bouteille encore accrochés à sa poigne. Voilà qui était intéressant. Il y avait de quoi ouvrir un cirque avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Les coupures ne lui faisaient pas spécialement mal, à peine plus que quelques picotements. Sans dire un mot, il commença à retirer les éclats de verre de sa main pour les poser sur la table, bandant ensuite sa peau ensanglantée avec du sopalin.

Dean le regardait avec horreur alors que Castiel s'était détourné du spectacle pour recommencer à manger. Sa fourchette racla le fond de son assiette et attira l'attention de l'aîné des Winchester qui fronça les sourcils en serrant la mâchoire. Sam arrêta immédiatement de se préoccuper de sa main pour concentrer son attention sur les deux autres hommes. La tension dans l'air était palpable et Dean envoyait tellement d'ondes négatives à Castiel que le chasseur était surpris que l'ange déchu ne se soit pas encore désintégré. Son regard noir aurait battu un démon en duel, à ce niveau-là.

Le brun finit par remarquer l'attention que lui portait Dean et releva la tête de son assiette pour rencontrer le regard presque meurtrier de l'aîné. Sam se racla la gorge avant de se lever de table pour s'éclipser rapidement. Aucun des deux autres ne s'aperçut de son départ et le plus jeune soupira de soulagement avant de retourner à sa chambre presque sur la pointe des pieds. Il pouvait tout aussi bien enlever ce verre loin des deux ânes bâtés qui se tuaient du regard dans la cuisine, merci bien.

Alors que Sam regagnait sa chambre, Dean et Castiel continuaient de se fixer comme ils le faisaient depuis des années. À la différence que cette fois, les regards qu'ils échangeaient n'avaient plus rien d'amicaux. Si les actes du chasseur lors de la capture de Métatron avaient déjà créé une brèche dans leur relation, l'indifférence de Castiel, voire même le dégoût qu'il montrait ces derniers temps à l'égard de Sam suffisait à creuser un ravin entre eux. Aucun des deux n'était sûr de vouloir construire un pont pour le traverser.

Lentement, l'ange déchu détourna le regard pour revenir à son assiette de pâtes, ne daignant même plus notifier la présence de Dean. Le chasseur siffla entre ses dents, les yeux brûlants de rage. Il était temps qu'ils aient une discussion. Et si elle devait mal se terminer, ainsi soit-il, mais il ne resterait pas là pour voir Castiel cracher sur l'amitié qui liait la Team Free Will.

Son visage se tordit en un sourire amer en repensant aux circonstances qui avaient conduit à donner ce nom à leur équipe. Un retour dans le temps. Sérieusement. Et il osait se demander quand leur vie avait définitivement viré au bouquin de science-fiction. Pas étonnant que Chuck en ait fait des livres.

– Quelque chose à dire, Cas' ? renifla-t-il.

– Je ne crois pas avoir parlé.C

– Oh, pourtant j'aurais juré t'avoir entendu commenter le fait que Sam ait cassé ma bière _par accident_, siffla Dean.

– Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

– Je crois que si, au contraire. Depuis qu'on a rencontré Gabriel, tu agis bizarrement. Non seulement tu te comportes comme le pire des salauds avec Sam, mais en plus tu me mens.

– C'est ce que tu penses, Dean ? Que je te mens ?

– Je pense que le nouvel état de Sam dérange tes petites règles de bienséances angélique de mes deux, que tu es en colère contre Gabriel de t'avoir laissé derrière et que tu es basiquement en train de nous piquer une crise d'adolescence !

Castiel se releva brusquement, faisant presque tomber sa chaise au sol avant qu'un réflexe surhumain ne lui permette de la saisir dans son mouvement. Un vieux reste de son temps chez les emplumés.

– Je t'interdis de dire de telles choses !

– Empêche-moi alors. Prouve-moi que j'ai tort, que Sam ne te dégoûte pas, que tu n'aurais pas voulu être avec Gabriel. Prouve-moi que tu as encore envie de rester avec nous !

– C'est ce que tu veux, Dean ? Tu veux des preuves ? Tu veux savoir à quel point je ne peux pas me passer de toi ? J'ai tout donné, jusqu'à ma _grâce_, pour tes beaux yeux et tu me demandes des preuves ? Je suis mort, j'ai été en Enfer pour toi, je t'ai même accompagné alors que tu arrachais l'essence même d'un de mes frères ! Et tu me demandes des _preuves _?

– Mais parlons-en justement ! Tu aurais préféré que je le laisse partir ? J'ai fait ça pour toi Castiel, que tu veuilles le voir ou non. Je ne regrette pas mon geste parce que je voulais agir dans ton intérêt. Pour une fois, j'ai fait passer ton bien-être avant ma propre conscience parce que je pensais vraiment que je faisais quelque chose de bien en te donnant la grâce de Métatron !

– Et tu as fait un travail merveilleux ! Maintenant, ton frère est un prototype d'ange à peine viable qui souffre alors même qu'il respire. Vraiment, excellente idée que de vouloir me rendre service !

Et sur ces mots, Castiel sortit de la pièce d'un pas rageur, abandonnant Dean seul dans la cuisine. Le chasseur n'essaya même pas de le rattraper, sachant qu'il laisserait probablement échapper des choses qu'il regretterait ensuite. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage pour tenter de se débarrasser de sa colère. Castiel pensait que tout ça était de sa faute. Comme si lui-même ne le savait pas...

* * *

><p>Je n'en reviens absolument pas d'avoir réussi à reprendre mon ancien rythme d'un chapitre par semaine. Sérieusement pas. Ma dernière fic à chapitre remonte à janvier dernier, lorsque j'ai posté le chapitre final. Depuis, plus rien de régulier. Vous y croyez, vous ? Moi non. Bref. Ce chapitre est à l'heure (ou presque, il est minuit moins une).<p>

J'espère que vous avez aimé, la discussion entre Dean et Castiel commence enfin ! Ils vont continuer à régler leurs comptes, ne vous inquiétez pas. Merci pour le soutient, vous tous.

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	5. V - Céleste

Merci mille fois à _Flower-on-a-box_, _family-business_ (hey, you, ravie de te voir !), _yakusokuyumi_, _AsphodèleSauvage_, _Gwenn-Anne Claudie_, _Loukas-E-Stark_ (lov u), _barjy02_ et _The girl of the world_ ! Je vous aime les filles.

Le thème musical de ce chapitre est _Wings of a Butterfly_ de HIM. Je vous recommande fortement de l'écouter durant votre lecture. Fortement.

* * *

><p><em>Here I am<em>  
><em>In the land of the morning star !<em>

La nuit avait été particulièrement éprouvante. Sam n'avait pas encore passé une véritable nuit à tenter de dormir, sans être inconscient ou délirant. Le sommeil ne venait pas et lorsqu'il sombrait pour quelques instants dans le noir, c'était pour revoir en accéléré tous les mauvais choix qu'il avait pu faire ces dix dernières années. Et qu'on le croit quand il disait que des mauvais choix, il en avait fait un paquet.

Il accueillit le matin avec soulagement. Les premiers rayons du soleil perçaient à peine des meurtrières du bunker qu'il était déjà debout. Le chasseur n'avait pas prit le temps de passer plus de vêtements qu'un pantalon, puisque les chemises et tee-shirts étaient toujours proscrits. Il se dirigea vers la salle principale en se grattant pensivement la joue avant de s'affaler dans une chaise.

Il ne devait pas être plus de six heures du matin et Sam était absolument désœuvré. Castiel avait disparu dans les profondeurs du bâtiment la veille, Dean ne donnait pas non plus de signe de vie et l'homme ne se sentait pas suffisamment à l'aise avec son corps pour tenter davantage que de parcourir ce niveau du bunker. Le chasseur soupira avant de décider qu'on point il en était, autant ne pas faire les choses à moitié.

Quitte à passer les prochains jours à l'intérieur, Sam préférait essayer de comprendre comment son corps fonctionnait. Gabriel n'avait pas eu la gentillesse de lui laisser le Manuel de l'Ange Parfait et Castiel n'était pas exactement disposé à répondre à ses questions. Il supposait qu'il aurait à se débrouiller seul. Heureusement, c'était une chose à laquelle il était habitué – merci papa –.

Le brun se releva et fit un crochet par la cuisine pour récupérer des barres de céréales. Ces trucs magiques faisaient des merveilles sur un corps éreinté et il n'avait définitivement pas le courage de se faire à manger. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, le cuisinier responsable, c'était Dean, pas lui. Pas grand frère pour rien, hein. Sam continua son chemin, une barre dans la bouche, une deuxième coincée entre son pantalon et son caleçon à la hanche, ses pieds nus glissant sur le sol glacé.

Il n'avait pas vraiment d'attentes concernant ce qu'il allait découvrir, pas plus qu'il n'avait d'idée sur ce qu'il était désormais. Mais tant qu'à faire, autant essayer d'éviter de faire sauter ce qui leur servait de maison dans le processus. La panic room semblait l'endroit le plus avisé pour tenter de se servir de la grâce de Métat- _sa_ grâce. Il pourrait en profiter pour savoir si les symboles anti-anges fonctionnaient sur lui ou pas.

Alors que Sam allait refermer la porte derrière lui, il entendit des pas précipités se diriger vers lui. Il fronça les sourcils, interrompant son mouvement pour passer sa tête par l'entrebâillement et regarder qui était le nouvel arrivant. Ses sourcils se haussèrent si haut qu'on aurait pu les confondre avec la ligne de ses cheveux. Avec un sifflement rauque, Castiel s'arrêta près de lui, appuyant ses mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle.

Le chasseur continua de le fixer sans dire un mot, trop surpris pour faire une remarque, alors que l'ange déchu reprenait une contenance. Finalement, Castiel se redressa et planta son regard trop bleu dans le vert hagard des yeux de Sam. Un tic nerveux agita sa lèvre mais son visage resta imperturbable alors qu'il détaillait l'expression du chasseur en face de lui. Finalement, il prit la parole :

– Je te présente mes excuses pour ne pas t'avoir aidé ces derniers jours. Tu as traversé une épreuve difficile et je suis celui qui t'as enjoint de rattraper la grâce, alors c'est en grande partie ma faute si tu es dans cette situation en tout premier lieu.

– Non, Cas', c'est bon. Je t'assure, pas de problème, mec.

– Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire là-dedans ?

Sam se mordilla pensivement la lèvre, pesant le pour et le contre pour savoir s'il devait lui dire la vérité. Malgré les excuses, il n'était pas sûr que Castiel se sente toujours confortable avec sa nouvelle condition. Déjà que lui avait du mal à s'habituer à son nouveau corps – nouveaux muscles et tout le pataquès –, il ne voulait pas déranger encore plus l'ange déchu. Ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire. Mais une lueur dans le regard de son ami le convainquit du contraire. Castiel lui faisait confiance, peu importe qu'il soit un hybride ou pas.

– Je voulais essayer de me servir de ma grâce. Je ne connais pas grand chose à l'anatomie angélique, et avec le départ de Gabriel, je ne voyais que ça comme solution.

Castiel fléchit, comme blessé par les propos, mais ne releva pas. Sam ne dit rien non plus. Il savait ce qu'il avait voulu dire dans la phrase et ce que l'ange déchu avait compris. Il ne retirerait pas ses mots, parce que l'attitude de l'autre homme n'avait pas exactement été exemplaire. Finalement, Castiel acquiesça et sourit légèrement.

– Alors je vais t'aider, Sam. Mais je ne pense pas que la panic room soit une bonne idée. Les runes vont t'empêcher d'utiliser ta grâce.

Sam hocha la tête. Cela au moins répondait à une de ses questions. De ses très nombreuses questions. Le brun lui fit un signe de tête pour l'inviter à le suivre et le chasseur lui emboîta le pas. Castiel fit un détour par le couloir où se trouvaient leurs chambres et rentra dans la sienne. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard sans commenter son geste. Sam haussa les épaules. Il lui expliquerait s'il jugeait l'information utile.

Ils sortirent ensuite du bunker et l'ange déchu grimpa la petite colline qui se trouvait derrière. Le chasseur le suivit et ils parcoururent ainsi une centaine de mètres avant que le relief ne devienne un dénivelé et qu'ils redescendent dans une sorte de cuvette rocheuse où l'herbe n'avait pas poussé. Les arbres s'élevaient en cercle autour de l'endroit, créant une sorte de clairière à même la colline.

Castiel s'arrêta là et se tourna, faisant face à Sam avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Pour la première fois, l'homme prit conscience du fait qu'il était torse nu et que s'il avait prit le temps d'enfiler des chaussures, son manque de vêtements le dérangeait. Le temps frais le fit frissonner, mais l'exposition de sa peau à vif à l'air pur lui fit du bien, de manière surprenante.

La sensation de compression qu'il ressentait en permanence s'effaçait et Sam n'avait plus cette envie horrible de ramper hors de son propre corps, d'arracher cette peau qui le contenait à peine. Les frissons s'accentuèrent alors qu'il profitait pleinement, pour la première fois depuis plus d'une semaine, de l'impression d'être en vie et d'être encore capable. De ne pas être handicapé par ce qui lui était arrivé. C'était un soulagement.

Castiel lui sourit, se doutant sûrement de ce qui lui passait par la tête. Sam s'était toujours demandé si l'ange déchu lisait dans leurs pensées à l'époque où il avait encore sa grâce. Il se le demandait toujours, même s'il était aussi humain que lui. Enfin, non, que l'ancien lui. Que lui, sans grâce. Bon sang, il fallait qu'il arrête se mentir à lui-même, il n'avait plus rien d'humain. Bref.

– La théorie est plutôt simple. La grâce est une entité instinctive qui répond aux demandes d'une conscience. On peut la comparer à un réacteur nucléaire comme vous les concevez. Elle est composée de molécules et d'atomes qui éclatent. Ces éclats dégagent de l'énergie qui alimentent nos « pouvoirs ».

– Vraiment similaire au nucléaire, en effet. Alors quoi, la grâce est un sous-produit de l'uranium ?

– Pas exactement, non, rit Castiel. Dans les faits, la production d'énergie est identique, mais la différence vient de la nature même des atomes. Ce sont des... comment t'expliquer ça en termes simples ? Très bien, imagine-toi une étoile. Toute cette chaleur, cette fusion à des niveaux subatomiques ? Bon, la grâce est une étoile glacée, c'est la fission de ses composants qui fait de nous des êtres célestes. La grâce est juste une source d'énergie un peu plus intelligente que les autres.

– Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris, mais on va faire avec. Et donc ?

– Donc cette énergie est pliable à ta volonté, ce qu'on appelle conscience. Contrairement aux apparences, nous ne pouvons pas invoquer des objets ni ne nous transportons dans l'espace et le temps. C'est simplement du déplacement d'énergie. Nous pouvons créer à partir de rien puisque la grâce peut agir comme un aimant et composer des atomes pour faire de la matière. Nous nous déplaçons en volant, donc c'est simplement biologique. Quant au voyage dans le temps, c'est de la déformation de continuum espace-temps. On écrase le temps devant nous et l'étire derrière et on va dans le futur. Fais l'inverse et tu vas dans le passé.

– C'est définitivement trop théorique pour moi, grimaça Sam.

– Je ne peux pas te montrer, mais je peux t'aider à essayer. Tu dois sentir ta grâce, lui demander de créer. Pense à quelque chose de simple, comme un élément, et concentre-toi sur ta main pour que ta grâce l'assemble.

Le chasseur fixa sa paume, fronçant les sourcils en pensant très fort à une pierre. Il imagina les angles, sentit la texture rugueuse contre sa peau. Sans même s'en apercevoir, il avait fermé les yeux et sa main frissonna. Une seconde plus tard, un cailloux d'une dizaine de centimètres de circonférence se tenait là où seul de l'air était auparavant. Le sourire de Castiel fut éblouissant.

Sam n'en revenait pas. Il avait créé une pierre à partir de littéralement _rien_. Il sentait l'excitation monter alors que son esprit croisait toutes les possibilités que cela incluait. Une seconde plus tard, le cailloux était devenu une fleur, juste avant que la fleur se change en une bouteille d'eau.

– Je suis très impressionné. Tu y es arrivé beaucoup plus rapidement que ce que je pensais et tu as même compris de toi-même que tu pouvais ré-assembler les atomes en quelque chose de différent.

– Je n'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire. Tu te rends compte, je viens de créer une bouteille d'eau !

Castiel rit doucement en secouant la tête. Pour lui, ça n'avait évidemment rien d'extraordinaire, mais il pouvait comprendre ce que Sam voulait dire. La première fois qu'il avait réussi à se raser sans s'arracher la moitié du visage, l'ange déchu avait à peu près été dans le même état d'excitation stupide que le chasseur ressentait à ce moment.

Le brun expliqua ensuite au nouvel ange comment la lame qu'il invoquait auparavant était une extension de grâce. L'Épée – comme il l'appelait – n'avait rien d'une création. C'était comme prendre un infime pourcentage de l'énergie de l'étoile, pour réutiliser la métaphore, et en faire quelque chose de tangible. Plus on mettait d'énergie dedans, plus elle était puissante. L'Épée de Michael qui avait envoyé Lucifer en Enfer avait pratiquement vidé l'archange de sa grâce.

Malgré tous ses essais, Sam n'arriva pas à matérialiser sa lame assez longtemps pour qu'elle soit visible. Mais une tension électrique crépitait dans sa main et Castiel lui avait assuré que c'était largement suffisant pour le temps qu'ils y avaient passé. Même les anges natifs mettaient du temps à contrôler totalement les apparitions de leur Épée, alors il était déjà exceptionnel qu'il arrive à appeler un peu de son énergie.

– Maintenant, je pense qu'on va pouvoir parler de tes ailes.

– Oh, le sujet que je voulais absolument éviter, soupira Sam.

– Pourquoi ? N'est-ce pas le cadeau le plus avantageux qui te soit fait ? Voyager, changer d'époque...

– Sans vouloir t'offenser, Cas', je n'ai rien d'un oiseau. Je supporte un avion, pas de problème, mais voler ? Désolé, je ne suis pas fait pour ça.

– Ne parlons pas encore de voler. Il serait déjà impressionnant que tu arrives à concentrer suffisamment ta grâce pour les rendre visible.

Castiel lui expliqua en quelques mots brefs ce qu'il devait faire. Ce n'était pas si différent de la lame, sauf que moins de concentration était demandée. Les ailes étaient toujours là, il n'y avait pas besoin de leur donner une forme quelconque puisqu'elles en avaient déjà une. Cette fois encore, Sam ferma les yeux pour tâcher de se concentrer davantage et éviter le regard perçant de Castiel qui le déstabilisait. Il avait le sentiment qu'il le jugeait malgré lui, sans même s'en apercevoir.

Le chasseur sentit la gêne dans ses épaules avant que les muscles de son torse ne se tendent. Les nerfs près de son cou se contractèrent, en écho aux ligaments et tendons qui parcouraient ses bras et ses épaules. Sa grâce rugit au creux de sa poitrine et envahit ses veines, courant dans son corps jusqu'à son dos où elle s'étendit en laissant une sensation glacée sur son passage.

Soudain, elles furent là. Sam les sentit aussi sûrement que ses bras et ses jambes. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux alors que ses pupilles se dilataient. Les sensations étaient étourdissantes. Le vent frôlait les angles escarpés de ses os et s'engouffrait dans ce qui aurait pu passer pour des plumes si elles n'étaient pas entièrement composées de grâce. L'envergure de ses ailes était trop importante et malgré sa taille impressionnante, il n'était pas assez grand pour que le bout ne touche pas le sol.

Castiel le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés. Sam crut un instant que c'était par émerveillement et se félicita un instant d'avoir rendu ses ailes visibles même pour un humain comme l'était Cas'. Mais il déchanta rapidement. L'étincelle dans les yeux de l'homme n'était pas de l'émerveillement, mais de l'horreur. De l'horreur pure.

Sam sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer et il fit inconsciemment un pas en arrière. Le mouvement fit bouger ses ailes et le vent s'engouffra dans leur empan les faisant s'ouvrir largement. Les deux appendices formèrent comme une croix dont son corps serait le segment central. C'est là qu'elle arriva, brûlante et rapide, dévastant tout sur son passage. La douleur.

Le chasseur hurla si fort qu'il en fut sonné et vacilla, manquant tomber au sol. Castiel s'écroula immédiatement, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles. Sam n'arriva même pas à lui prêter attention, la souffrance déchirant son dos plus violemment que jamais précédemment. Alors qu'il était sur le point de s'évanouir, le soleil attrapa la forme de ses ailes et projeta leur ombre en face de l'homme.

Sam contempla, horrifié, la forme brisée de ses ailes. Des lambeaux semblaient pendre alors que les os arrachés de leur emplacement d'origine se tordaient. Ses ailes étaient détruites, littéralement détruites. Alors que sa véritable voix, sa voix d'ange, s'élevait dans le ciel du matin en désintégrant les arbres alentours, Sam laissa la douleur et la rage prendre le dessus. Il s'évanouit avec des larmes roulant sur ses joues et de la grâce gouttant comme du sang de ses ailes ravagées.

* * *

><p>Hey tout le monde ! Désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier, mais j'ai fêté Noël avec ma mère donc j'étais un peu occupée. Alors, ce chapitre fait un peu évoluer la relation SamCastiel, la façon dont ils se voient l'un l'autre. On a aussi un peu de angel!Sam parce que j'ai reçu des demandes. Par contre, je suis désolée pour celles qui s'attendaient à un Winchester volant, mais les choses sont un peu plus compliquées que ça, comme vous pouvez le constater.

Pour les fans de Gabriel, _he will be back_, promis. Il va être important pour la suite. Aussi, rien de nouveau du côté de Dean et Castiel, mais ça arrive les gars, ça arrive !

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews. Elles signifient beaucoup pour moi, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez. Il y a un sondage sur mon profil, allez voter s'il-vous-plaît !

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	6. VI - Résurrection

Merci beaucoup à _family-business_, _yakusokuyumi_, _AsphodèleSauvage_, _Gwenn-Anne Claudie_, et _barjy02. _Vous êtes géniales ! Et pour celle qui se le demandait, je poste le samedi ou le dimanche. Et pour l'autre qui m'a fait la remarque, les citations du début ne sont pas inventées, ce sont les paroles du thème de l'histoire, _Send me an angel_ de Scorpions.

* * *

><p><em>Wise man said just find your place<em>  
><em>In the eye of the storm<em>

* * *

><p>« <em>Breaking News : Rassemblement religieux en Europe ?<em>

_ Tôt ce matin, nos reporters ont reçu des appels venant des journaux locaux de tous les principaux pays d'Europe concernant des rassemblements récurrents et inquiétants partout sur leur territoire. Des hommes et des femmes quittent leur domicile sans adresser la parole à quiconque dans leur famille, des sans-abris prennent la route sans explications. Nous attendons plus de détails, mais pour le moment il semblerait qu'ils soient plus de trois cents mille à Londres, tout autant à Berlin et près de cinq cents mille à Paris. Aucun d'eux ne répond aux questions qui leur sont posées, mais un point commun semble avoir été remarqué chez tous : ils portent une croix chrétienne autour du cou et si ce n'est pas le cas, sont prêtres, curés ou bénévoles dans une association chrétienne. Le Vatican se refuse à tout commentaire. Nous vous tiendrons au courant de l'avancée de ce phénomène inexplicable. »_

* * *

><p>Sam avait refusé de parler à qui que ce soit après que Castiel l'ait ramené tant bien que mal au bunker. L'ange déchu avait dû employer des trésors de force physique pour le transporter sur tout ce chemin sans l'aide de Dean, puisque évidemment, il n'avait pas son portable sur lui – et aurait de toute façon rechigné à lui parler –. Lorsqu'il était entré dans le bunker avec Sam, il avait croisé le chasseur qui sortait de sa chambre et l'avait immédiatement soulagé du poids de son frère pour le conduire dans la sienne.<p>

Sam s'était réveillé peu de temps après mais n'avait pas voulu leur adresser la parole, restant figé dans un mutisme borné et douloureux. La peine et la souffrance brillaient dans son regard, mais il refusait toute forme d'aide. Lorsque Dean et Castiel avaient insisté, il s'était tout simplement enfermé dans sa chambre en menaçant quiconque tenterait d'entrer de lui planter un couteau entre les deux yeux.

Cela avait été sa seule phrase de la journée et quand son frère aîné avait essayé d'entrer malgré l'interdiction, la lame qui frôla sa tempe en tranchant une mèche de cheveux fut suffisamment claire pour qu'on le laisse définitivement tranquille.

Dean et Castiel étaient donc coincés ensemble dans le bunker, puisque aucun d'eux ne se décidait à quitter Sam d'une semelle de peur que quelque chose ne lui arrive. Quant au fait de ne pas se croiser, les deux hommes pouvaient mentir autant qu'ils le voulaient, ils ne feraient croire à personne qu'ils étaient suffisamment fâchés pour s'éviter constamment. Ce ne fut donc une surprise pour aucun d'entre eux lorsqu'en fin de soirée, ils se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine – la pauvre – une nouvelle fois, face à face.

L'ange déchu gardait les yeux baissés, apparemment fasciné par les graines de sésame sur son hamburger. Dean lui jetait de rapides coups d'œil sans jamais le fixer trop longtemps. La tension était palpable, comme elle l'avait été ces derniers jours, et pas une parole ne semblait vouloir déchirer le silence entre eux.

Au même moment, les deux hommes ouvrirent la bouche, prêts à parler, mais un son strident leur vrilla les tympans et ils se plièrent en deux par réflexe en se protégeant les oreilles de leur main. Une lumière vive envahit la pièce avant de se retirer progressivement alors que le son cessait. Lorsqu'ils furent tous deux capables de se tenir debout, un très en colère, très ébouriffé et _très en vie_ Balthazar les fixait de ses yeux bleu orage.

L'ange se jeta sur Castiel et commença à le frapper violemment au visage, ponctuant chacun de ses mots par un coup.

– Espèce. De. Sale. Traître. Dégénéré ! Je te faisais CONFIANCE !

– Hey, hey, Balthazar, arrête ! s'écria Dean en le tirant vers l'arrière.

Mais le blond était trop puissant et Dean n'arrivait pas à l'éloigner de Castiel. L'ange déchu ne pouvait rien faire pour se défendre, avec sa pauvre force humaine. Mais l'expression de résignation pleine de remords sur son visage expliquait également son manque de réaction. Dean hurla une nouvelle fois à Balthazar de lâcher Castiel, mais rien n'y fit. Lorsqu'il fit une nouvelle tentative pour le pousser, le blond lui donna un coup de coude si violent qu'il l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur.

À cet instant, une immense silhouette sombre se dressa dans l'ouverture de la porte. Son ombre s'étira sur Balthazar et Castiel toujours au sol alors qu'un grognement rauque s'échappait de sa bouche. Sam se tenait là, la tête baissée, ses yeux illuminés d'un blanc vif qui tirait vers le bleu. Défiant les lois de la logique, une deuxième ombre s'étira dans son dos, révélant la silhouette de deux gigantesques ailes détruites étendues sur le mur.

Balthazar se retourna si vite que son mouvement en parut flou. Ses yeux bleu vif se plantèrent dans les gouffres brillants de Sam et il se figea, une expression de complète surprise sur le visage. Dean profita de sa confusion pour tirer Castiel de sa poigne et le ramener contre lui. L'ange déchu avait le visage écorché et couvert de sang alors que des bleus commençaient à se former ça et là.

– Métatron ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'exclama Balthazar.

Sam eut un ricanement moqueur qui sonna comme un glas aux oreilles de Dean. Il frissonna. Ce n'était pas son frère qui se tenait là. Ce n'était pas lui.

– La question que je me pose, Balthazar, c'est qu'est-ce que toi tu fais là ? J'ai clairement fait savoir que je ne voulais pas être dérangé et tu te pointes comme une fleur en faisant crier la veuve et l'orphelin. Alors tu vas être bien gentil, prendre tes clics et tes claques et foutre le camps de ce bunker.

L'ange en resta bouche bée. Jamais Métatron, pour le peu de temps qu'il l'avait connu, ne lui avait parlé ainsi. Il fronça les sourcils et reconsidéra la silhouette musculeuse de Sam. Ce n'était pas Métatron en face de lui. Certainement pas. Les frères Winchester ne laisseraient pas un ange prendre possession d'eux. Pas après les caprices qu'ils avaient fait avec Michael et Lucifer. Mais l'alternative... l'alternative était tout simplement impossible.

– Sam ? C'est toi ?

– Et comment que c'est moi. Je vais retourner dans ma chambre et si j'entends encore un seul cri, je jure de peler des peaux. On s'est bien compris ?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse avant de faire demi-tour, traînant son torse nu, son dos abîmé et son jogging à l'élastique détendu sur le chemin vers sa chambre, ses pieds nus frottant contre le sol glacé du bunker. Quelques mètres plus loin, pourtant, il s'arrêta et repartit dans leur direction.

Avec une expression douce sur le visage, pas encore un sourire mais une relaxation dans les yeux, il s'accroupit et posa deux doigts sur le front de Castiel. Une seconde plus tard, il était déjà parti et l'ange déchu arborait un visage exempt de blessures.

– Est-ce que quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer ? dit Balthazar, presque hystérique.

– Hey, nous aussi on veut des explications ! répliqua Dean. Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit d'attaquer Cas' comme ça ? Et puis d'abord, t'étais où ces dernières années ?

– Oh, mais parce qu'il ne t'a pas dit ? Bien, Castiel, de mieux en mieux !

– Balthazar... soupira le brun.

– Cet enfoiré m'a poignardé dans le dos, voilà ! J'étais mort moi, ces dernières années !

– Cas' ? C'est vrai ?

– Dean, je-

– Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit plus tôt ? De quoi avais-tu peur ? Nous sommes tes amis, à ce que je sache. Non ?

– Ne recommence pas ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne vous ai rien dit. Je me préparais à ouvrir le Purgatoire et j'étais allié avec Crowley. Vous ne me l'auriez jamais pardonné. Je ne me le suis pas pardonné...

Dean soupira et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux courts. Quand est-ce que les choses étaient devenues aussi compliquées entre Cas' et lui ? Il ne se rappelait pas avoir eu une conversation plaisante avec l'ange déchu depuis... depuis avant l'Apocalypse, putain. Cela faisait plus de quatre ans qu'ils n'avaient pas rit ensemble. Et on se demandait pourquoi leur relation partait en cacahouète.

Balthazar semblait désormais plus confus qu'énervé et sa posture avait perdu toute trace d'agressivité. Il était tout simplement intrigué. Après tout, il avait raté beaucoup de choses, Dean pouvait comprendre ça. Mais il ne se sentait certainement pas le courage de tout raconter à l'ange et Castiel avait de sérieuses explications à donner à son ancien ami. Il valait mieux lui laisser ce plaisir.

Le chasseur fit un signe de tête à son ami pour lui signifier qu'à partir de maintenant, il allait devoir se débrouiller tout seul et se leva pour quitter la pièce. Il avait un frère à faire sortir de son mutisme, deux ou trois coups de pied au cul à donner et une Impala à bichonner.

* * *

><p>« <em>Breaking News : Le phénomène prend de l'ampleur !<em>

_ La semaine dernière, nos reporters nous apprenaient que des manifestations religieuses semblaient avoir lieu partout en Europe. De récentes informations tendent à prouver qu'on peut constater des rassemblements similaire au Moyen-Orient et en Asie occidentale. La Chine, le Japon, la Corée et le Vietnam ne semblent pas être concernés pour le moment, mais plus d'un tiers de la planète assiste déjà à ce phénomène. Devons-nous nous en inquiéter ? Des directives ont été prises dans les principaux pays européens pour tenter d'arrêter ces personnes mais pour des raisons inexplicables, les autorités n'ont pas encore été en mesure d'en stopper un seul. Ils se dirigent pacifiquement vers les ports, aéroports et gares pour se diriger tous vers un même but : l'Ouest. Le Gouvernement américain prend déjà des mesures pour l'accueil de ces personnes et leur régulation, puisque notre pays semble être leur destination. Nous vous tiendrons informés de la suite de ces événements. »_

* * *

><p>Castiel et Balthazar avaient eu leurs explications et l'ange vivait désormais au bunker. Il était apparu que lui-même ne savait pas comment il était arrivé là. La dernière chose dont il se rappelait était le coup de poignard de Castiel avant de sombrer dans le néant. Il s'était réveillé là où l'ange déchu l'avait laissé, la grâce rechargée et une terrible envie de trancher des têtes lui fourmillant le bout des doigts.<p>

Le brun lui avait expliqué les derniers événements et Balthazar était resté silencieux longtemps en apprenant la chute de ses frères et sœurs. Il avait beau s'être coupé du Paradis volontairement, l'exil n'est pas toujours une partie de plaisir et il ne souhaitait la chute à personne, encore moins à sa famille.

Sam allait de pire en pire. Son silence, que Dean et Castiel avaient d'abord prit pour un contre-coup de la découverte de ses ailes, s'était prolongé. C'était à peine si on l'entendait prononcer une phrase par jour, quand il daignait même sortir de sa chambre. Il avait horriblement maigrit et Dean avait un jour entendu Castiel et Balthazar murmurer que seule sa grâce le tenait encore debout.

Des cernes noirs assombrissaient ses yeux verts et la pâleur de ses joues contrastait avec ses cheveux bruns. Il était en piteux état, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'étaient devenus son esprit et son moral. Le chasseur dormait à peine et les cauchemars de la Cage ainsi que des épreuves étaient revenus. Les trois autres hommes l'entendaient crier chaque nuit.

Même Balthazar avait été pris de compassion et avait tenté d'approcher Sam pour lui proposer de le soulager de sa fatigue et de l'aider à dormir, mais il s'était fait rejeter comme Castiel et Dean avant lui. Le chasseur était constamment fébrile, à la limite de la paranoïa et prenait chaque geste envers lui comme une tentative de menace ou d'attaque. Son frère aîné avait cessé de compter le nombre de fois où il s'était récolté un bleu ou une blessure parce que Sam avait cru qu'il voulait lui faire du mal.

Dean et Castiel désespéraient de voir l'état de leur ami s'améliorer mais aucun signe ne semblait montrer qu'il allait aller mieux. Quant à Balthazar, même son indifférence clignotait le factice. Ils n'avaient pas pris une affaire depuis bientôt un mois. Un mois que Sam était devenu ce fantôme à la mine sombre qui hantait désormais les couloirs du bunker.

* * *

><p>Un chapitre un peu plus court, mais les choses commencent à se corser et l'intrigue se met définitivement en place ! Aha, vous vous demandez ce qui se passe en Europe, hum ? Bah vous saurez pas. Pas avant quelques chapitres en tout cas. Mais c'est l'intrigue principale de l'histoire, mouhahaha.<p>

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Et j'espère aussi que vous avez profité de vos fêtes et de vos vacances. Je suis contente, il neige là où je suis *-* Bon, j'ai inventé un petit truc pour les chapitres maintenant. Je vais donner cinq mots qui auront tous un rapport avec le prochain chapitre et je vous invite à essayer de deviner ce qui va se passer. Celle ou celui qui sera le/la plus proche de la vérité le saura au début du chapitre suivant. Voici donc les cinq mots :

_démon ; police ; tuer ; enfant ; église_

Sinon, y'a un sondage sur mon profil et j'aimerais que vous alliez y répondre si vous avez deux minutes. Voilà. Ah, et hors-sujet mais j'ai commencé _The Legend of Korra_, la suite de _Avatar : last air bender_ et ça déchire sa maman. Re-voilà.

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


End file.
